


The Constraints of work (3/3)

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constraints of work (3/3)

**Title :** The Constraints of work  
 **Author :** WendyJoly  
 **Pairing :** Guess who~  
 **Rating :** NC-17  
 **Lenght :** Chaptered  
 **Beta :** Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre :** Smut, love and inflating doll  
 **Disclaimer :** I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary :** They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.

 

 

_ PART III _

Slowly, the days went by, until they turned to weeks, which turned into months and eventually years had gone by since that day.

We don’t forget, we learn to live with it, that’s what I've heard and eventually I believed it. At first, we avoided each other to not rub salt on the wound. It was too fresh, too painful. Once the decision taken, there's no need to hang back and if I was honest with myself, I didn’t trust my self-control or Sho’s to take the risk. We cut in the deep and when we had a show together, like a Mago, we tried to switch our position with the members and if it wasn’t possible, we did everything to sleep in separate place or to be surrounded by the staff.

It was rankly pitiful and everybody ended to think we didn’t get along. Well, we left them believe what they wished and we kept our secret preciously enclosed within the four protector’s walls of the band.

After a while, we managed to talk, to laugh at the other’s joke sincerely, without searching for the others approval. I couldn’t say they spied on us but I knew they wanted to help us to not be too hurt by this sentimental imbroglio. Since we decided tacitly that our story would stay an affair, we had to stand firm and not think about something which never existed, which I probably imagined on my own. Not once, had Sho said it wasn’t only a sex story, that it wasn’t only physical…I was the only one to feel this madness and I had to draw a line on those feelings.

I didn’t go far with Mio-chan…I tried but she wasn’t a girl for me, or too much on contrary, and I couldn’t involve more than I already did. As a matter of fact, she didn’t bear my lack of commitment in our relationship. Since, I did what I knew the best: I fled from girl to girl.

On the other hand, Sho dove desperately into several serious relationship, asserting each time he found the woman of his life…I kept for myself that he was better off searching for the man of his life instead.

Eventually, I learned to live my life – the notion of the 'what ifs' in the dark crevices of my mind. 'What if I had struggle back then? What if he had? What if – '. Would my life have been different then?

Then, Yamada Taro came up.

When our managers announced that we would be together in a drama, no one really objected. Four years passed since our misadventure and everybody almost forgot. It had been registered like a crisis in the group's History, nothing more. A crisis we got through and helped us to grow up.

I didn’t worry either about the months we would have to spend together.

The first day, they send us a new AD and Sho waited in front of my building. A joyful look on the face, he spent the night with the girl he dated since months, Tamami. He talked endlessly about her numerous qualities and for us, who knew him so well, we had the feeling he tried to persuade himself about the serious side of his feelings for her. But he refused to hear the slightest remark and we eventually gave up, nodding idiotically each time he began a sentence with _“ The other day, as I was with Tamami…”_

What the Hell! He pissed me off with his cheerfulness and his future full of certitude. Moving on was easy for him, too involved, he never failed to achieve what he started on. I envied him, I hated him, I loved him, he was so skilled to move me.

The shooting would be epic. At the same time, I thought that it was the chance things to come clear between us. For me to be able to say what I felt in my heart.

We climbed into the car where an AD younger than us waited behind the steering wheel, a guy we met several time on photo shoots. A light assistant according my remembrance.

_“Good morning, I’ll be your driver during the shooting. My name is Takeru, nice to meet you. If you need anything, you can ask me.”_

He was more than cute and to be frank, he could have been one of our kouhai. When I exited the set this day, he waited for me and he proposed me to join the staff for a drink, to get to know each other. I agreed, invited Sho and a few hours later, showered and changed we went to the nearest restaurant.

Takeru kept two places for us and I figured out that he was really interesting, clever and cheerful. He sent us off this night and as soon as I entered my bedroom, someone knocked. It was him.

 _“Did you forget something?”_ I asked, going to the corridor, closing the door behind me.  
 _“I wasn’t chosen to take care of you. I jockeyed for the position.”  
“I don’t get it…”_

 

He stepped forward and nailed me to the wall, quickly pecking my lips…before running away. I stand still, astonished, my heart beating fast, then went back to my room.  
I was shocked. And if all this lack of sentimental stability, since so many years, was because I wasn’t totally het?

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 

I didn’t talk about this to Sho-chan but he noticed the ambiguous behaviour of Takeru toward me. The next day, I let him kiss me once again, when he drove me back at the hotel, more deeply this time. I didn’t really know where we headed but I liked him. He was gentle, caring, not egocentric like a lot of girls I met and deadly handsome. I could totally grasp how much he was at the end of the first week, when I invited him in my room. He handed me a gift, wrapped in a scarlet paper and he didn’t let me open it because he pushed me to the couch, straddling my thighs with a light kiss. I slid my hand under his T-shirt and my blood began to boil. He took off mine and leaned on my neck to lick it erotically…that’s the very moment someone knocked at my door, interrupting us at the worst time. I smiled to him, pecked his lips, and went to the door, putting back my T-shirt.

It was Sho and he seemed to be upset.

 _“Nino, I’m worry, Tamami didn’t answer.”_  
“Try again, I don’t know, perhaps she's under the shower.” I tried to close the door but he insisted.  
 _“Let me in just a few minutes. I don’t want to stay alone…”_

He pushed me to come in and when he faced Takeru, his lips still bruised by our kisses, a blush of excitement on his cheeks, his eyes ran from me to him and I understood that he knew what we were doing.

 _“Are you…are you together?”_  
“Hm, yeah…we’re together” answered Takeru, a glimmer of arrogance in the eyes.  
 _“I annoyed you, sorry. I’ll go back to my room.”_

He exited, his slopping shoulder more low than usually, leaving behind him a taste of bitterness, so familiar for me. Takeru stood up, came to me, caressed me, turning my head for me to look at him, and not this closed door. But the envy was gone.

_“Sorry, Takeru, I think you should go back home. I think I’ll stay alone tonight.”_  
“He knows?”  
“What?”  
“Sakurai-kun, does he know you’re in love with him?”  
“What are you talking about? I’m not in love with Sho-kun, he’s my friend, my colleague…”  
“Yet, you’re pretty virulent to deny it. If I was you, I’d tell him, he sounded to be disappointed and jealous when he saw us. I guess he feels something for you too. Think about it and if you still want me, I’ll be there. Keep my gift, you’ll need it. Good night, Kazunari.” 

 

He kissed me a last time and went out of the bedroom, letting me to plunge back in time, as I was about to enter the studio, with the firm intention to talk to Sho.

Perhaps was he right? I refused so strongly to think about it, I muzzled each memory so hard, each kiss, each intimate moment we shared. Finally I realized that, maybe, was it the reason why I couldn’t move on since years. The uncertainties about what happened between us, the fact that we never talked about it…I had to be sure, once for all.

But this time, I won’t let this get me down, I’ll have answers even if I had to fight or break some silent rules to stay hidden.

I opened the package and took out a little box with condoms and a tube of what I supposed to be lubricant.

 

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 

I decided to try an indirect approach…

He was so strong to hide his feelings that I didn’t have the slightest chance to know what he really has in mind by using traditional ways. I preferred trying my luck during a drunk session!

The next days he didn’t talk about what he saw in my bedroom, but seeing his awkward looks when he crossed Takeru’s gaze, he obviously thought about it. And truth to be said, I thought about it too…Takeru was so caring and gentle despite the previous night and he had this way to touch me, each time I was around, obviously he was ready to resume our little conversation.

Yet, I was decided to go the whole way with Sho. If I had to renounce now, I won’t have the strength or the courage anymore.

I found an occasion after a drinking session with the staff. I immediately felt that he was bad and drank more than usually. He wanted to forget…but what? I wanted to know.

I caught him once at the hotel as he was about to enter his room.

 

_“Do you want me to stay a bit, Sho-chan?”_  
“Takeru is not with you?”  
“Not tonight…I’m free if you want.”  
“Come to my room, I’ve got beer.” 

 

I followed him and sat on the couch as he grabbed two beers in the mini-bar.

 

 _“Sho-chan?”_  
“Hm?”  
“How are you? I mean, you seem to be bad since days.”  
“That’s why you try to pin me down and don’t sleep with your boyfriend?”  
“I’m not trying to pin you down.” I answered, trying to avoid the boyfriend subject which finally appeared into the conversation.

 

He was irritated and I should admit that this irritation was very infectious. He was more stubborn than me when he tried to be and since years our relationship was biased, always under control. To crumble this wall will be a tough mission.  
I breathed deeply and kept on:

 

 

_“I want you to know that I’m here if you need someone to talk.”_  
“Tamami doesn’t answer to my calls…I am at a loss.”  
“Perhaps did you rush. I mean, you talk about her, endlessly, you see no one else but her after work…Are you really sure you’re meant to be together?”  
“What do you mean? Of course, we’re meant to be together…you barely know your AD and yet, he spends all his nights in your bed. You’re not in a good position to lecture me.”  
“First, he doesn’t spend all his nights in my bed…and it’s none of your business.” He began to piss me off seriously, such a bad faith and stubbornness, I forgot my good resolutions. “Fine, you piss me off, you attack me as I try to be nice and caring, I’m getting out of here.”  
“Wait Nino! Excuse me, I’m a true asshole nowadays. I don’t know what happens to me. I want you to stay, I’d like to continue talking with you. Please.” 

 

I gazed at the door, then him, weighted the pros and the cons seeing his puppy look. I sat on the low table, facing him, our knees touching, waiting for him to open the fire. He hung his head and murmured, avoiding my gaze:

 

_“Do you think about what we did sometimes? About what would happened if we had decided to…well, you know…?”_  
“To be together? Of course, each day…Takeru told me~”  
“We’re talking about us!”  
“Wait, listen to me, please…Takeru told me that I couldn’t have sex with him because~”  
“You don’t sleep with him?”  
“Stop interrupting me, and that’s not the point here. Look, Sho…he believes that you and me…”  
“Yeah?” 

 

He was staring at me deeply, a strange expectation in the eyes and without notice we leaned to each other, the smell of alcohol in his breathe making me lose my words and making me blush…what a pity! He was the one to drink and I was the one to be drunk. It was true, Takeru was right, I was in love.

 

_“Takeru thinks~”_  
“Don’t speak his name!”  
“I think I’m in lo…I still want you, Sakurai Sho. A lot.” 

 

The knocks at his door interrupted my confession as my hands were about to cup his face.

 

_“Don’t move Nino. I dump him and I come back.”_

 

He leaped and jumped on the door.

 

_“Komban wa, Sho-chan! ‘Night Ninomiya-kun, it’s been a while.”  
“Komban wa…Tamami-san.”_

 

She didn’t answer to his calls because she wanted to surprise him. What a relief for him, what a shame for me.

I left them alone, taking a last glance to Sho's confused face and went back to my bedroom. I said what I had to say…Well, almost…he surely got it.

I took a shower, my mind finally appeased. I was in peace with myself, I knew I loved him, I told him, I didn’t want for more…for the moment at least.

I went to bed, peaceful.

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 

The next day, his face was a mess and Tamami was nowhere to be seen. I didn’t know what they told to each other, what they did during the night but I preferred, cowardly, to ignore it.

He caught me in the restroom after lunch. He was exhilarated and on his nerves, swaying on his feet, his nervousness contrasting with my false placidity. Interiorly, I was as bad as him.

_“Nino, we have to talk about yesterday. We drew a line about this story between us since years now! We agreed to say it was an error, that it shouldn’t have happened, why do you bring it out again? Fuck, Nino what’s wrong with you? Forget it, I’m with Tamami now and I’m serious with her, so stop trying to hit on me and stop peering at my ass!”_

He left, slamming the door and I hide a chuckle behind my hand. He was so confused, so lost…I moved him and I just had to wait for him to be ready.

I knew him, he won’t make the first step. He never committed the same mistakes two times and in his mind our little affair was classified in the error file.

I had to convince him that he wanted me as much as I wanted him and that we deserved a second chance.

I waited the night and pretending I lost my key, retrieved Sho’s at the reception. The package is in my pocket, I sneaked into his bedroom and locked it behind me…he was in bed and the room was dark. I undressed and joined him in bed. I stayed still for a moment, my heart beating like a drum in my chest, suddenly freaking out to be rejected. I finally moved in silence and kissed the nape of his neck. He slowly turned around to face me, unsurprised, as if the fact that I was in his bed was the most natural thing on Earth.

He wasn’t asleep and I knew undoubtedly that he heard me.

I dove into his gaze and seeing his trouble, I drew his collarbone with the tip of my tongue then got down to the two pink nipples. He was so still, I could have think he was still sleeping. I slide under the sheets and kissed his flat stomach following the edge of his trunk. I didn’t wait too long to see the rigid extremity of his member looking for the caress of my mouth. I complied happily. Feeling him so hot, so sweet on my tongue, I had the sensation to live again what he taught me and the littlest parcel of his skin exhilarated me. I wanted him to be mine and be his, I wanted to make him feel such a delight he won’t be able to deny our feelings anymore. I took off his trunk and tossed it on the floor.

I straddled him and took his erected sex in my hand with mine, masturbating us slowly, keeping my gaze on his face. His eyelids were closed and he bit his lips to keep silence. Seeing him struggling so strong against his own pleasure was the biggest aphrodisiac for me. I gripped the package and took out a condom, slowly yet hurried putting it on him. He suddenly opened his eyes; looking at me, fascinated and without any conviction, said in an undertone:

_“Nino, we shouldn’t…”  
“Hush, everything will be fine, help me.”_

 

I reached out and he licked my fingers sensually. I used his saliva to lubricate my hole and used the tube Takeru gave to me to prepare myself. I raised and taking his member in the hand, slowly impaled on him. Slowly, gradually…I wanted to feel him inside me but the pain stopped me. I crushed a tear of pain on my cheek, determined to be his, whatever it cost.

He straightened up and put his hands on my hips. My wet gaze into his fierce look and he approached my face, his breathe brushing my jaw.

I didn’t move, trying to get used to the painful sensation to get through it. He licked my chest and the beginning of my neck, making me moan my pleasure. I relaxed and he took my mouth for the very first time. Slowly, religiously like a pray, his teeth nibbling my inferior lip to ask access. I parted my lips, my tongue searching his and as they finally caressed he pushed on my hips to penetrate me deeper, sliding inside me to be fully in.

We didn’t break the kiss but he toppled me on the bed, a hand in my back and began to move when I swayed under him. He moved slowly and deliciously, finding his way into my tightness, tearing me cries of happiness.

He left almost entirely my belly to dive back with delectation and concentration, his muscles tensed in an endless exertion and when he touched my prostate, freeing in me so many new sensations, I screamed but he muzzled my mouth, his teeth against mine, smothering the sound of my voice. He showed no mercy and pounded in me strongly my soft spot, again and again. I never knew that passion and I was perfectly aware that it was because it was him, because he abandoned himself in me violently and caringly. He was so wild, so fierce, if I haven’t been so far in my ecstasy I could have been afraid.

 

 _“Nino, come with me.”_ He panted, masturbating my cock skilfully.

 

He drove me totally crazy with his last movements and I spread my semen on his stomach as he freed his inside me. He didn’t say he loved me, neither did I, but he kissed me and I knew what it meant for us.

He moved after a moment of silence, our bellies stuck by sweat and sperm apart, the freshness of the night suddenly making us thrill. I laid down on the bed, waiting for his reaction. He stared at me.

Our deep breathes into the darkness created a strange atmosphere, unreal, beyond time and space…an enchanted moment when everything was still possible for us. No wasted years, no medias, no doubts, no questions…our future definitely linked.

_“What are we gonna do, Nino?”_  
“What could we do?”  
“I never lose control usually. Just with you.”  
“I want to be with you, really, I want to be the only one…I want you to leave Tamami.”  
“Okay.”  
“When?”  
“Tomorrow. And we will say it to the others, I don’t want to hide it. Anyway it won’t stay secret and we already paid a too high price for our mistakes once…are you afraid?”  
“Perhaps…about their reaction. The last time~”  
“The last time we weren’t ready. And we didn’t love each other like now. They will help us.” 

He lied down and I nestled against his torso. He closed his arms on me and I felt his smile in my hair.

_“Sho?”_  
“Hm?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah,I am, at 200%”  
“Sho?”  
“Hm?”  
“Perhaps should we try again…just in case…”  
“You’re a sexual powerhouse!”  
“And you are too, I’m gonna prove it to you.” 

I grabbed the lubricant and slide once again under the sheets.

 

 

Indeed everything has been fine with the guys. They knew. They simply waited that we figured it out by ourselves and that we cherished our couple enough to protect it.  
Since then, we love each other openly…well openly with the band only.

 

_« It’s better to be safe than…fuck. »_  
“What did you say?”  
“My mother always said: it’s better to be safe than~”  
“…Than sorry.”  
“Sure?  
“Of course, I’m sure, why do you ask?”  
“Somehow, our situation…wait, wait, not yet!”  
“There’s no one else but us, go on, Nino…”  
“Better to be safe than sorry…Hey! Oh gosh!” 

It was the second time he chased me into the restroom, but I have to confess that it was my idea this time.

 

 

 

 

 

That's all folks ^@^


End file.
